Dr Jack Philips-Rogers
Dr Jack Philips-Rogers born in Begs NSW and he was also a former army medic before he discharged himself for reasons unknown. After he left the army he went back to Begs and started working at the Hospital with Dr Jim Matthews, Dr Fosterand Dr Quinton. Dr Philips was a member of Dr Quinton's Orthopaedic team, unknown to Philips he would later be the Head of Orthopaedics. Dr Philips also had training in Neurology and was sometimes called in to consult when other neurologists weren't there or available. When Quinton Retired After Quinton retired from medicine Jack took over as the head of Orthopaedics. Jack was surprised he was chosen to do this. Quinton claimed Jack had a nift for helping people. Quinton was wanting the change for the better of his career. More "There's more to it in Medicine. Alot more then we get credit for. It's something we will never take for granted. The ones we lose effect us more then anything. We sometimes hold those emotions in until we cannot hold them in anymore.." Philips said to a bunch of Medical Students. "We've lost those close to us yes? At least once? You." he pointed at one student "Have you lost a loved one?" "I have.. It was my mother. She died of Ovarian Cancer when I was 11. It drove me to go into medicine.." "So we have an oncologist in the room. It's a tough ride. Are you up for it?" "I'm up for the challenge. Always." About That "That is a lot more then you think kids. It is a long time for the surgery to take place just so you all know. It's not what you expect most of the time.." Jack said to a bunch of medical kids who had chosen Orthopaedics. "Never run away from something like this. It was very hard to fight a good fight for some of these people. Will fight an injury for years. They finally get it right than they are back here contemplating their lives. You do not ignore those thigns they hold so close.." Fighting for Quinton It was the first time in 22 years Quinton, went to work with Kari. It was quiet trip for Quinton, who was used to talking to her whilst on the way. He got out of his car and walked into the school. He walked into the staffroom and sat down at his desk. Michelle walked in to see Quinton just starring at his wall. "Kari, it's time to make sure we dance this dance." said Quinton. "No Quinton. It's me Michelle." Quinton turned around and said "Oh sorry about that." Michelle put her hand on Quinton's shoulder and said "She's retired Quinton, not dead. Ring her." "I've been trying to. Ever since she went on holiday." Suddenly the sound of a helicopter went shuddering past and 3 fire-trucks, ambulance and a police car. Quinton put his head down and said "If that's Kari, I'll never forgive myself." "Quinton. Call, before saying something like that." Quinton had his phone on the table and it was ringing. "Quinton here?" "Quinton... It's Kari, I've been in a car accident. I'm badly hurt.." Quinton then realised, it was a voice message. He hung up his phone and threw it a wall in anger. Quinton then said "I..I have to go.." "Oh. .no" said Michelle. Quinton rushed out of the staffroom and went to his car. He drove to what was the accident scene. "You cannot be here sir." said the officer. "I am a Doctor! That's my wife!" Quinton said pushing past media. "Dr Quinton." "She called me how is she.." "Not good." Quinton then said "Don't give it like that. Tell me the TRUTH!" "Wait at the hospital Quinton." Quinton then said "Alright.." Quinton drove to the hospital, where he waited for Kari to be brought in. "Quinton. Long time no see." said Dr Philips-Rogers. "Unfortunately. It's the reason I am here. Kari was in an accident, I don't know how badly but they told me to come here." Quinton then saw Kari on her way to surgery. "Kari.." said Quinton. "Quinton, she's not good. Say it quickly. She's lost a lot of blood." Quinton held Kari's hand and said "You'll get through this. I promise you." Quinton kissed her on the cheek and let go of the hand and watched her go in the distance. Quinton tried to run after her, but was stopped by Jack. "Quinton.. Let them do their job." Quinton pushed past Jack and went pushed past the doors, but the surgeons were one step ahead of Quinton, they locked the doors and Quinton stood watching Kari having surgery. She's lost a lot of blood." Quinton held Kari's hand and said "You'll get through this. I promise you." Quinton kissed her on the cheek and let go of the hand and watched her go in the distance. Quinton tried to run after her, but was stopped by Jack. "Quinton.. Let them do their job." Quinton pushed past Jack and went pushed past the doors, but the surgeons were one step ahead of Quinton, they locked the doors and Quinton stood watching Kari having surgery. Quinton collapsed to the floor and put his head in his hands. "If only I answered my phone!" Jack then came in and sat down next to him "Quinton, the driver was drunk. He died.." "And she survived that'd be right." "She suffered back damage Quinton, and a broken arm." "She'll never walk again?" "She'll walk again. With a pray or two." Quinton then said "I can't be out here without being in there." Jack tapped on the window and mouthed "Unlock the door", they did and Quinton got scrubbed up and said to them "How badly injured is she." "Relatively fine Quinton. Really. Ankle and arm are just simple fractures. Her back is fine as well." Quinton breathed. "Then why did she look so bad when you brought her in?" "She was crossing the road at the time. A couple of hours later Quinton, was back at the school knowing Kari was ok. "Quinton.. Is she ok?" "She is. Fairly ok. Besides a broken arm and ankle, she's fine." Quinton picked up his phone and saw the message "I'm fine just my arm and ankle." He read the full message that said "Arm and ankle, see you later at home, sorry for the scare. JKP." Quinton put his phone down and sat at his desk. Golfing Known as a keen golfer on days off Jack, decided to go golfing and he'd go with a friend. He went with his wife of 13 years Sharra. Jack got to the course and laid out his plan for the day. "Excellent." Jack started, and Sharra said "Did you ever decided to quit to go on golf tour?" "Nah, not really. I never even thought about it for that long any way as it's something no one would've wanted." "It's awesome that's all I got to say." "No one would want to join. No would ever be like the way I used to be." Jack smiled, as he nodded. "I've given most of my life to medicine. There is no hope to give it up for golf..." he paused. More Hardtimes- later retirement For Dr Rogers, it was the hardest times during his career. He had to stop performing surgery due to a back injury that caused pain every time he bent over. He instead had surgery himself, at his age his career was now in jeopardy. He took a year off work to get over the injury. "Dr Rogers. You've been on long service leave for a year after your neck injury, are you ready to return to work?" "I guess that I am." After returning to work, it no longer provided him with the zest he normally would have. Jack had gotten away from the lives of surgeons. And this time he was ready to give it all up. Jack had signed off a resignation letter to the head of the hospital and said "This back problem is only going to get worse. I will have surgery one last time before all options are exhausted.." "Jack.. " "I'm serious..This injury is now pushing my career to the brink.." "I' have to retire.." Trivia * Jack had the same face a commando Gregor * Jack was a great doctor * Jack was a former army medic until he left after an ankle problem * After Quinton retired from Orthopaedics Jack took over as head of Orthopaedic surgery * Jack never wanted to give in * Jack had "Philips-Rogers" to his name for a few years before having it cut to Philips